What About My Dreams?
by HOAluver13
Summary: All Mercedes wanted was to be accepted. All Jerome wanted was to be loved. When Mercedes gets accepted in England's most prestigious boarding school, she takes on a unfamiliar role of a friend, an enemy, and a mentor. Jerome? Jerome's taken a new route in life:drinking away his sorrows. Will Anubis be able to sober up a heartbroken Jerome? Or leave it to the newbie? EDITED. Post S2
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know a lot of people have a story similar to this, but I love them and I decided to write my own. Even though I have a bunch of stories I need to update. **

**This story takes place right after season 2. No mystery. Just drama and romance. Mick returned and is staying at Anubis House. Nina is still here. No new characters, for now at least. Some characters are kinda OOC.**

**I'm not certain who the OC will be with, maybe Jerome or someone else, but either way, she won't be in a relationship until a while later in the story.**

**Fabina, Peddie, Micara (or Mack some people say), Amfie, and maybe some other couples and friendships.**

**WARNING: Slight language in this story.**

* * *

What is a dream? Search it online and you'd find dozens of definitions, each pretty much similar to each other. Merriam-Webster's definition of a dream- a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep. Dictionary dot com's definition- A succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep.

But was that all a dream was? Just an unrealistic vision of the future toying with someone's subconscious state of mind?

One could only wish that their dream, more like nightmare, of falling off a cliff or being chases by a murderer would not come true. But for some, they wish for the opposite. Not necessarily falling off a cliff, but... Oh, you know what I mean!

Currently residing in a boarding house in Liverpool, sat a young man, a teenager to be exact, by the name of Jerome Clarke. His crystal blue irises stared intently at the floor. His hands, clenched into fists, rested stiffly at his sides, tears brimming at his eyes.

He, too, was one of the ones whom wished for their dreams to fulfilled. His dream to be loved. On the outside, Jerome was a confident, clever, sneaky troublemaker who's only source of enjoyment was watching people be miserable and, of course, scamming people out of their money.

But on the inside, he was far from that. Being a kid whom was sent to a boarding school at the young age of five and his father leaving, only to be wound up in jail a couple years later, he was bound to have felt some type of negative emotion towards that. But it seemed like everyone forgot that Jerome, the scheming prankster, had feelings too. At first, Jerome was just a vulnerable, skinny little child, who no one would give the time of day. But over the years of being at a boarding school alone, before actually making a friend, and that friend being his partner in crime, Alfie Lewis, he learned to hide his emotions, build his wall, and shield himself behind his facade.

But back to my previous question: What is a dream? Well for Jerome, a dream was the one thing in the world that could give you a sense of happiness- fantasizing the perfect life you could have. That you wanted to have. And for that reason, Jerome hated them. In Jerome's mind, dreams give you a taste of something you'll never receive. To Jerome, dreams were cruel and maybe for that reason, he never has had one.

But on the other side of the pond, lies another dreamer with a completely different opinion of a dream.

In Southern California, awaited a teenager girl, wishing for her chance of fulfilling her dream.

Maria "Mercedes" Lopez, a seventeen year old girl, stood in her backyard, staring at the deep blue sky, her eyes focused on the stars above her.

Mercedes, unlike Jerome, believed dreams were something magical. Something that made you smile. Something that made you want to wake up every morning just so you could go to sleep and dream again. Dreams were that sliver of hope. A silver lining.

Mercedes' life long dream was to be accepted. To be able to be herself and not be judged or shunned. To have friends that care and love her no matter what.

Mercedes had always lived a difficult life. The students in her school bullied and tormented her throughout her entire life. The fact that her mother, the first person in the Lopez family to ever graduate college, worked as a CEO of a large incorporation did not help. You see, though Mercedes' mother had money- and lots of it, Mercedes was sent to a public school in the ghetto parts of Southern California to get a taste of the life her family went through for generations. You know, the school with the graffiti all over the building, no air conditioning, metal detectors at the school entrances, the usual stereotypical ghetto school you see on TV.

People claimed that Mercedes was always showing off- flaunting the stuff her mother bought her, which was never the case, but they didn't listen. They just wanted an excuse to pick on her and Mercedes was tired of it. She hoped and prayed that one day, one day soon, she would be accepted for who she was.

And at Anubis, that just might happen.

* * *

**Again, I know this is cliche. But as you read the story, you'll see it's no like the others at all.**

**Shout out to any who can guess who Maria's faceclaim/is played by. If you know me as an author, you should know.**

**Please review. (:**


	2. Mercedes' Life

The shrill sound of the school bell filled the halls and hundreds of students exited the run down, graffiti covered school building, carrying on their teenage lives.

Groups of teenagers headed towards their old, beaten up, old school cars, towards the pollution causing buses, or were walking together to a small neighbor down the road. All except one girl. A tall, tan, slender brunette traveled alone, opposite of the direction her schoolmates were headed, passing massive football players, whom were sharing a smoke on school grounds, and intimidating girls with multiple piercing stabbed into their bodies.

Within a good twenty minutes, enough time for the girl to get a good distance away from the school, the campus was cleared, leaving only faculty on school grounds.

The girl walked rhythmically across the paved sidewalk, watching her feet as they hit the ground with a slight noise. The road was vacant and the sun was casting an orange shadow over the small, unknown, poor city in Southern California.

A blue mustang convertible pulled up next to the brunette. Five guys occupied the seats of the car and none of them looked too trustworthy.

"Hey, Lopez!" A large, muscular Latino male yelled from the passenger's seat. His tattooed arm rested on top the door. The girl continued her path down the open sidewalk, taking no notice of the guy or his friends, but the car inched forward, catching up with her.

"Aw, come on, baby. Don't be like that," he tried again, only to result with the cold shoulder. Anger and annoyance taking over each of the guys, the car pulled onto the sidewalk, directly in front of the girl, causing the brunette to stop short as they blocked her path. The five angry men stepped out of the vehicle, slamming the doors and stomped towards the petite girl in ahead of them.

"Listen hear, Lopez," an average height, Hispanic guy growled, his septum piercing sticking out of his nose. "We don't appreciate you ignoring us."

"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate five egotistic barbarians harassing me," the brunette retorted glaring at the guys in front of her.

"What?" a buff African American guy spat. His scarred up face made his intense glare all the more intimidating, though she was terrified, the girl didn't back down.

"Sorry," she replied. "You want me to dump it down for you?"

"Okay, _Mercedes_," a white, blonde male with tight cornrows spoke, "Looks like we're going to have to teach you a little lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" a voice called out. Tall at six feet three inches, a muscular Hispanic teenage male walked up from behind the brunette, otherwise known as Mercedes, two girls intimidating looking girls trailing behind him.

"F*ck, it's Rivera!" One of the guys from the pack shouted. Scared, the five guys quickly jumped into the Mustang, starting it up, reversed off the sidewalk, and sped down the abandoned road.

Mercedes exhaled a large breathe, her small shoulders slumping in relief. She turned around and faced the three approaching teenagers.

"Thanks," she stated with a small smile.

"Girl, you almost got yourself killed right there," one girl said, placing a hand on Mercedes' arm. Her outgrown blue-dyed bangs fell in her eyes while her blue streaked dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her gray eyes bore into Mercedes', her face etched with worry.

"Kat, I'm fine," Mercedes told the girl.

"She's right, you know," the other girl, a tan raven haired girl with a nose stud, mentioned. "If Antonio hadn't shown up, who knows what would've happened to you."

"Cause let's face it," Kat commented, removing her hand off of the brunette. "Everyone's afraid of cute wittle Tony." She reached up, a pinched the guy's tan cheek, resulting in him swatting her hand away.

"Marissa and Kat are right, M," Antonio said, ignoring Kat's smug expression. "We know you can fight, but when it's five against one, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

Mercedes sighed in defeat. "I know," she admitted.

"Hey, you wanna go to the movies with us?" Marissa asked, changing the subject. "We could buy tickets to one and sneak into the others like we always do. What do you say?"

"Sorry guys," Mercedes apologized, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't. I've got a long walk home. Maybe this weekend."

"Alright then," Marissa said, turning around, she waved. "See you, chica."

"Bye!" Kat bade farewell and caught up with the tough Latina ahead her.

"Later," Antonio nodded, following behind the two girls. The brunette watched as her friends walk away from her, chatting happily and laughing. She wish she could be like them. Fun, outgoing, risk takers, and one hundred percent ghetto, not that Mercedes cared about the last part. She was grateful they had taken her under their wing and became her friend. I mean, besides her family, they were the only people in her entire life who love Mercedes for herself. But Mercedes couldn't stop thinking about how, no matter what, people in there school wouldn't, nor will they ever, accept her like her friends.

Her mom was wealthy, they were all poor. Her mom was a successful CEO, their parents struggled with work. Her neighborhood was safe, their neighborhoods had policemen driving though every day.

Though she was happy with her life, Mercedes felt that everyone hated her because her mom was rich. Which actually part of the reason. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she'll never be like her friends. She'll never be accepted.

* * *

The sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving the sky a dark blue color. Mercedes strolled down the street, kicking random pebbles that laid in her path. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she passed the, all too familiar, fancy houses and expensive cars parked on the driveways and curbs.

Sighing, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she approached a large brown brick house. The porch light was on, as it usually was at night, welcoming anyone to stop by.

Walking up the path to the front door, Mercedes noticed the red 2012 BMW M6 parked in the driveway. She fished out her keys from her sweatshirt pocket, searching for the right one, and stopped in front of the door. She slid the correct key into the slot, turning it, and twisted the door knob, opening the door. Mercedes stepped inside the house, the sweet aroma of sugar and pastries filling her nostrils.

"Mom?" she called out, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom, I'm home." Mercedes set her keys on the foyer table and shrugged off her sweatshirt, hanging it on the nearby coat rack. When she heard no reply, Mercedes curiously walked down the quiet hallway.

"Mom?" She entered the large kitchen, if you could even call it that. The room looked more like a bakery at the moment. Fresh baked cakes, cookies, brownies, muffins were scattered all over the granite counter tops and island.

A tall, tan, beautiful Latina women stood in the middle of the kitchen, a cupcake apron tied around her slim waist. Her lustrous curly black mane was pulled back into a sloppy bun, her grown out bangs pinned back. She held her hands behind her back and smiled broadly, showing off her straight pearly whites.

"Mom, what is all this?" Mercedes asked, staring at the pastries covering almost every inch of her kitchen. She glanced at the woman, who's smile had not faltered.

"Mom, stop staring at me like that," Mercedes said, looking directly into the woman's warm brown eyes. Noticing that her mother wasn't budging, she added, "Seriously. It's creeping me out." The woman immediately snapped out her trance and spoke up.

"Look sweetheart," Mercedes' mom said. "I made all you're favorites... coconut- guava cookies, jelly rolls, macadamia nut cookies, coconut cake, sugar cookies, fudge brownies, strawberry cake, peanut butter cookies." She pointed around the room, indicating the different desserts.

"Who died?" Mercedes pondered, suspiciously, walking up to the island. As a CEO, Mercedes' mother never had time to cook nor bake, especially after work. Mercedes' usually cooked dinner and cleaned up the house, though it's usually never dirty. Both her and her mother had a thing about keeping the house clean and orderly. Not necessarily OCD, but close.

"No one," her mother chuckled, warmly. "Can't a woman bake for her daughter?" Mercedes eyed her mother skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright," Mercedes' mother exasperated, giving in. "This arrived this morning." The woman held up a large, sealed manilla envelope.

"What is that?" Mercedes questioned, confusion displayed on her face.

"You know how you've always been told that you're extremely talented in dance, but not so much in school?"

"Yeaaahh..." Mercedes drifted off.

"And you know how I sent you to South High so you would have a taste of what life our family lives, so if I ever lost my job and money, you would be prepared?"

"Yeah," Mercedes answered. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Mercedes' mom told her. "You'll be going to college soon and I realized that South High isn't meeting the academic standards you need to get into university."

"Mama, where are you going with this?" Mercedes asked, getting slightly impatient and slightly curious to where her mother getting at.

"I applied you for a dance scholarship at a boarding school in England!" Mercedes' mom exclaimed.

Mercedes' heart froze, plummeting to the bottom of her stomach. Her mind spun, wrapping around what her mother had just told her.

"Mamá ¿estás loca?! **[Translation: Mom, are you crazy?!] **A boarding school in England?!"

"It'll be a great opportunity for you," Mercedes' mom tried. "You could dance and get a good education."

"But England?" Mercedes said, softly. "That halfway across the world."

"I know... but open it." Mercedes' mom pushed the envelope towards her. "You never know what it says." Mercedes glanced at the envelope then at her mother before reluctantly taking the envelope and holding it in her grasp.

She torn open the seal and pulled out an unwrinkled, stationary-typed letter. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the letter, reading and rereading it, before gazing up at her anxious mother.

"I got in," she said quietly, shocked.

"Oh, sweetie, that's fantastic!" Mercedes' mom gushed, engulfing her daughter in a tight hug. Mercedes' barely had time to return it when her mother pulled away, holding her at arms length. Noticing Mercedes' sad eyes, the woman rubbed her daughter's arms comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah..." Mercedes drifted off. "It's just..I don't know if I should go. I mean it's England! You'll be left alone!"

"Sweetie," Mercedes' mom interjected, rubbing her daughter's arm once again. "It's okay. If you want to go, then go. It's an amazing, once in a lifetime opportunity. It'll be fine. _I'll _be fine," she added. Mercedes gazed into her mother's eyes in uncertainty. She glanced back at her acceptance letter before replying, "Okay. I'll go."

Her mother beamed, pulling her daughter in for another warm embrace. Mercedes wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, burying her head into her shoulder.

"I love you, Mama," Mercedes mumbled into her mom's shirt. Her mother smiled softy, kissing her mother's hair.

"Te amo, también. I love you, too."

Mercedes thought intently as she stood in her mother's embrace. Maybe going to a new country wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could actually get away from the torture and bullying that she was so accustomed to. Maybe she'll actually be accepted.

* * *

**Please review. Shout out to anyone who can guess correctly who Mercedes is played by/faceclaim. If you know me as an author, you should know.**

**Mercedes' house on profile.**


	3. Arrival

**WARNING: Language in this chapter. It's only one word, though.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the common room, dancing, chatting, and eating. It was close the the end of the End of Exihibition Party and Jerome was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Jerome's POV  
I can't believe this is happening. I had just gotten Mara after two years of crushing on her and she dumps me and goes running back to Mick as soon as he announces he's coming back. Now, I'm the only single person at Anubis House. Literally. Joy had gotten together with this guy from another house at the End of Exhibition Party. Fabian's Uncle Ade had returned earlier this evening and he and Trudy are basically inseparable, like Nina and Fabian, but these two I can actually tolerate. Victor and Vera decided to start dating even after the whole Rufus thing and he fired her. Can I just say one thing? Gross.

I'd hate to admit it, but I actually thought that I was in love with Mara. I know I'm only a teenager, but still. I honestly thought that Mara was my soul mate. The Ying to my Yang. The hot to my cold. The sweet to my bitter. Man, I'm starting to sound like a sappy, lovesick, dependent Fabian. Ugh.

I heard people begin to say their goodbyes and exit the house when Victor called for all the students to meet in the common room. I cursed under my breath and got out of bed and walked into the common room where, apparently, everyone was waiting.

I took a seat on the sofa next to Alfie and Victor began his speech.

"I have an announcement to make," Victor stated, looking over all of us.

"No shit, Sherlock," Patricia muttered quietly. I covered my mouth to hold in my laughter. And let me tell you, it was hard.

"Would you like to repeat that Miss Williamson?" Victor snarled, staring down my auburn hair housemate.

"Pass," Patricia retorted with a slight eye roll.

"Very well," Victor continued, straightening up. "We will be having a new student arriving in two weeks, and expect you _all,_" Victor looked at Patricia. "...to be respectful and welcoming when she comes."

"So it's a she?" Alfie wondered.

Victor sighed, obviously irritated by Alfie's question. Well it's nice talking to you, too, Victor. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes, Lewis. The new student is of the female sex," Victor aspirated.

Alfie snorted. "Sex," he chuckled. Was my roommate always this immature? I can't remember.

"Grow up," Nina told Alfie, annoyed.

"Wha- He's the one who said it," Alfie whined, pointing to Victor.

"And you the one who's laughing about it," I said, mocking him.

"Very well then, get to your rooms. It's getting close to ten 'o clock," Victor said, shooing us out the room. Everyone started saying goodbye to their dates while I headed off to my room. I couldn't stand to see Mick and Mara kiss for another second. I laid down in my bed and and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

[3rd Person]

Mercedes stepped out of the slick black taxi that had just arrived in front of Anubis House. The last of the sun's rays peeked from the horizon, reflecting across the clouds in the dark blue sky. Her long brown mane blew beautifully in the chilly wind, complimenting her cheekbones that everyone, for some reason, adored. Mercedes stared at the gorgeous Victorian house in front her. She zipped her jacket up more, as she noticed how cold it was outside, and looked at her surroundings. There were very few people currently on campus. Only a few teenagers dressed in jerseys or Letterman jackets were outside talking and goofing off.

On the way over, Mercedes had seen the varsity football **[soccer]** team playing against another school on the other side of campus. You could faintly hear the cheering of the crowd and the cheerleaders from outside the house.

Butterflies began fluttering in Mercedes stomach for the twelfth time since she boarded the plane. Mercedes paid the cabbie and made her way to the front door while lugging her large, heavy suitcase and dance bag as he drove away. Mercedes took and deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After what seemed like ages, the front door swung open, revealing a relatively dark skinned woman, compared to most people in England, with dark hair and warm, friendly, brown eyes.

"Hello, love. What can I do for you?" the woman asked. "Um. I'm Merce- I mean, Maria Lopez," Mercedes corrected herself. She tend to forget that Maria was the name on her school records. "I was told I was supposed to be staying in this house."

"Oh! Of course!" the woman exclaimed, instantly recognizing the name. "We weren't expecting you so soon. Come in."

Mercedes did as she was instructed, stepping into the warm house. "I'm Trudy, your housemother," the woman said, sweetly, making Mercedes nerves simmer.

"I'm Maria. Which I just told you, but I prefer to be called Mercedes," Mercedes stated.

"Okay, then. Mercedes it is," Trudy grinned. "Well, the students just went out to Mick's football game so they won't be back for a while, but I'll show you to your room." Trudy led Mercedes down the hall to the boys' corridor.

"We didn't have much room upstairs, so you'll be staying in the boys corridor," Trudy said, opening a door to a Mercedes' room. The room was across the hall from the other boys' room, right in between Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room and Jerome and Alfie's room.

"This room used to be our second storage room. Mainly to keep the students' suitcases and boxes when they come in the beginning of the year," Trudy explained, "But we cleaned it out and it has A/C and central heating, so you should be good." Trudy flipped on the light.

The room was large but slightly smaller than the other rooms in the house. The walls of the room were painted a dark orange. One window was framed within the wall, opposite of the door. A queen size bed lay next to the window, in the middle of the room, facing the door. Two nightstand stood on opposite sides of the bed, against the orange wall.

In front of the window, on the opposite wall, stood a traditional wardrobe and a small bookcase on the far right wall. Multiple labeled boxes laid stacked in the corner of her room, waiting to be opened.

"We weren't expecting you to come for a couple more weeks but, luckily, everything arrived yesterday," Trudy told her.

"Awesome," Mercedes replied, admiring the room. "Trudy, this is too much," Mercedes said, shaking her head slightly.

"Nonsense. Just about everyone room in this house has this stuff. You're room is a bit more spacious as you're a single," Trudy mentioned.

"I have to go finish up the cake. Call me if you need any help, okay?" Trudy said. Mercedes nodded in response and Trudy left, walking down the hallway.

Mercedes entered the room and threw her suitcase and dance bag on the bare mattress of her new bed. Deciding to get a head start on unpacking, Mercedes unzipped her suitcase.

She packed her wardrobe, placing everything in a specific order. From left to right she had her coats, jackets, blazers, cardigans and sweaters (jumpers for those are from the UK), long sleeve tops and flannels, regular tops, dresses, skirts, and finally pants. She hung her belts, scarves, and hats, and organized her shoes from tallest to shortest, and fancy to casual.

In each drawer, she had specific items. One drawer contained underwear and socks. The other contained t-shirts, shorts and the last contained sleepwear and tank tops.

She made her bed with a black and white damask bed set and multicolored and patterned throw pillows.

After an hour, Mercedes had set most of her room. She placed books and pictures on the bookshelf. She set up her desk and hung a few photos around the room. A lamp was placed on each of her nightstands and a floor length mirror hung on the wall near her desk.

Deciding the was enough unpacking for one day, Mercedes decided to take a shower. And to her luck, Trudy had just cleaned the boys' bathroom.

When Mercedes returned from her shower, she looked at her alarm clock. It read, 7:53. Still in her robe, Mercedes made her way to the kitchen, where Trudy was icing a chocolate cake.

"Trudy? What time will everyone be back?" Mercedes asked, water droplets falling from the ends of her soaked hair.

"The late game started at 7, so they shouldn't be home for a couple more hours," Trudy answered. "If you want, you can head to the game right now."

"Alright," Mercedes replied and returned to her room.

Mercedes blow dried her hair, leaving it straight and parted down the middle. She changed into jean short shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, black converse high tops, and a semi-thick, black jacket with a faux fur collar, and exited the house.

The sun had just set, but the sky wasn't completely dark yet. The temperature had dropped since Mercedes arrived, which Mercedes had taken note on. She zipped up her jacket, stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and made her way across campus.

Mercedes followed the sound of the crowd cheering and yelling to guide her to the field. She past the vacant practice field, that was closer to the main school building, and the busy line at the concession stand. As Mercedes approached the stadium, she could see the game. Apparently, the school used the stadium for football, both English and American, rugby, and lacrosse. Mercedes entered the stadium, looking around at the shouting crowd. She stood by the stands near a group of screaming teenagers, just as they called halftime and the cheerleaders made their way the field for their halftime performance. **[I know they don't do that for soccer but let's pretend (:].**

The cheerleaders squat down in two rows, in the middle of the field, and waited for their names to called. The two school's football players stood at opposite sides, chatting with their coaches as the loudspeaker came on.

"And now let's introduce our cheerleaders!" a man said over the loudspeaker. The crowd cheered, waving there school flags and banners.

"First up, Susan Brooks!" the announcer called. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. A short, cute, blonde stood from her spot in the front row and did a toe touch before squatting back down.

"Rachel Cole!" the crowd cheer again. Rachel did a toe touch and a hurdler.

"Jamie Cruz!" Jamie did a toe touch and a back handspring. The announcer introduced another eighteen girls before introducing our familiar friends.

"Joy Mercer!" the crowd roared, shouting eagerly as Joy stood up and did a pike.

"And last, but certainly not least, our captain... AMBER MILLINGTON!" The crowd went wild as Amber did a hurdler and a back handspring.

All the cheerleaders stood up and everyone became quiet. There was a brief moment of silence before the familiar tune of _Till the World Ends_ by Britney Spears came out of the speakers. The crowd cheered as they watched the cheerleaders do their dance routine. Mercedes thought the dance was okay. They were sharp and the stunts were awesome and the choreography was good, but a little too simple and the performance could easily forgotten by Monday. When the dance ended, the crowd roared in applause, cheers, whistles, and cat calls.

Mercedes decided to head home and call it night. She had yet to met her housemates but the jetlag was kicking in and she had a long walk back to the house.

* * *

Mercedes laid comfortably in her bed, snuggled in her duvet, and was slowly drifting to sleep when she heard a bunch of loud teenagers walk in the house.

*In the hall*

"MICK! MICK! MICK! MICK! MICK!" the Anubis residents, excluding Jerome-whom was not present, chanted and cheered as they entered the warm house. Everyone was wearing either a jersey or school colors, apart from Amber and Joy, who were in their cheer uniform. Mara was wearing Mick's letterman jacket which looked extremely large on her small body. Nina waved her white and red pom pom shaker frantically in the air.

"Alright, alright," Mick said, quieting down his noisy housemates, "It's no big deal."

"You scored the winning goal! That's a HUGE deal!" Nina grinned. Patricia and Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Fabian agreed. "Our school hasn't won a football game in over thirty years."

"Or any sport really," Alfie commented, resulting in a few chuckles from his housemates.

"Trudy?!" Nina called. Fabian had his arm around Nina's shoulders and their fingers were intertwined.

"In here!" a voice called. Everyone walked into the common room and noticed Trudy in the kitchen.

"How was the game?" Trudy asked, drying her hands in a dish towel.

"Awesome. Mick scored the winning goal," Patricia grinned.

"That's great!" Trudy smiled. "Well, come on over here. This cake's not going to eat its self." At the mention of cake, the nine teenagers rushed into the kitchen and impatiently waited as Trudy handed each of them a slice of cake.

"Oh! The new student has arrived," Trudy mentioned.

"But I though she wasn't arriving for another two weeks," Nina commented, taking the slice of cake Trudy handed her.

"I guess there was a mix up with the dates," Trudy shrugged.

"Well where is she? I want to meet her!" Amber asked, excitedly.

"She went to bed already, but you guys can see her in the morning," Trudy said. "Alright's" "Okay's" and "Whatever's" were heard throughout the room.

"Has anyone seen Jerome?" Trudy asked, noticing the absence of the lanky, dark blonde.

"He went out with a few cheerleaders after the game. He should be back soon," Alfie replied, stuffing his mouth with the warm, moist chocolate cake.

"Well, make sure he gets back before Victor bites my head off for letting you guys go to the game," Trudy stated.

"But it's Saturday!" Amber shouted.

"I know. I know. Now hurry up and eat your cake so you can get to bed. It's late," Trudy said and left the room.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and almost everyone in Anubis House was out. Amber had taken Nina, Patricia, and Joy shopping, Mara was helping Mick with his sports, Eddie had gone out with some friends from school, Fabian was at the library, Trudy went grocery shopping, and Victor had a meeting. The only ones home were Mercedes, who was still asleep, and Alfie.

Alfie sat in the common room, watching a rerun of cartoons, when he realized that he hadn't met the new girl. Alfie muted the TV and made his way to down the hall towards Mercedes' room. Alfie knocked on the door and waited patiently. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Still no answer. Alfie quietly opened the door to find Mercedes sprawled out on her stomach, underneath her duvet, her dark hair partially covering the visible side of her face.

Alfie tip toed over to the side of Mercedes' bed where she wasn't facing. He knelt down and softly shook her awake. Mercedes lifted her head up slighty, awakening, before lowering it again, drifting back to sleep. Alfie shook Mercedes once again, this time a little harder. Mercedes, half awake, raised her head, shifting in her bed to face whoever woke her up.

Alfie looked at her, surprised. He never knew a girl could be so pretty. Apart from Amber, of course.

"Hi?" Mercedes said groggily, a little confused.

"Hi," Alfie replied, still awestruck. Mercedes furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the notice of Alfie's staring.

"What?" Mercedes asked tiredly.

"Nothing... you're just.. so pretty," Alfie explained. Mercedes unintentionally blushed.

"Thank you but considering I just woke up, I probably look like crap." She sat up, running her hand through knotted mane. "Um. I'm Mercedes," she introduced.

"Alfie," Alfie replied. Mercedes yawned and stretched, still sitting in bed. She glanced over at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Wow. It's 4:18 already?" Mercedes said in awe.

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" Alfie asked. Mercedes looked at Alfie skeptically, wondering of his friendliness was genuine or not.

"Sure," she replied, hesitantly and got out bed. In her baggy flannel pajama pants, oversized t-shirt, and mustache socks, Mercedes followed Alfie into the dining room where he left her as he went into the kitchen. Mercedes sat down in Nina's seat as Alfie got her breakfast.

Alfie returned with a plate of reheated blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He set it in front of Mercedes. Mercedes stared at the plate in uncertainty. Alfie noticed her hesitance and asked, "What's wrong?"

But before Mercedes could answer, Alfie said, "Oh no. You're a vegetarian aren't you?"

"No," Mercedes replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh, then..." Alfie's eyes widen in realization. He place his cold hand over Mercedes'. "Listen," he said. "I know you're feeling insecure about yourself." Mercedes stared at Alfie, her eyes furrowed in confusion as he continued. "But know, no matter how you look or what you weigh, it will never change how beautiful you are," he said, gently.

"I don't have an eating disorder!" Mercedes exclaimed, shocked at Alfie's conclusion.

"Oh, you don't." Alfie pulled his hand back. "Then, why aren't you eating?"

"You didn't... do anything to my food...right?" Mercedes wondered.

"No," Alfie answered. "I mean that's something I would do, but I'm not in the mood for a prank."

"I'm not talking about a prank, Alfie," Mercedes exasperated.

"Then, what are you talking about?" Alfie pondered, not understanding what his new housemate meant.

"Nothing. J-Just forget it," Mercedes stood up from her seat and dashed of the dining room.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Jerome?" Nina entered the sunlit common room where Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, and Joy sat around discussing the highlights of the game from the previous night. Nina flopped down on the sofa next to Amber and Joy.

"No," Amber replied, realizing her sneaky housemate hasn't been around lately. "He's still not back yet?"

"Didn't he come home after the game?" Joy questioned.

"I didn't hear him come in," Alfie said, a worried look displayed on his face. Where could his best mate be?

"I've tried calling him," Nina stated, tossing her phone on the coffee table, "But he's not answering."

"Well, I texted him last night," Mara mentioned from her place next to Mick. "Asking him where he was cause we were worried, but all he replied was 'Whatever.'"

"I hope he's okay," Joy commented, more to herself than anyone else. Everyone, including Mick, was silently hoping the same exact thing.

"Supper!" The group heard Trudy call from the kitchen.

* * *

A soft knock came from outside of Mercedes' door. Mercedes glanced up from her novel, slightly startled by the sudden interruption. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and yelled, "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Alfie poked his head into the room, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey," he greeted, opening the door wider as he stepped in, a plate in his hand. Mercedes shut her book and placed on her bed next to her.

"Hey, Alfie," she said, giving the boy a tired smile.

"You missed supper... and breakfast... and lunch... so I brought you a ham and cheese sandwich." Alfie set the dish on Mercedes' nightstand.

"Thanks," Mercedes stated, smiling gratefully.

"And... I'm sorry about this morning," Alfie mentioned. Mercedes' furrowed her eyebrows as she looked into Alfie's dark brown eyes where she saw genuine sincerity. Why was he apologizing?

"Alfie, there's no reason for you to apologize," Mercedes said, her sloppy bun moving slightly as she shook her head. "I realized you were trying be nice. You did nothing to offend me, it's just... it's a long story, but I have hard time trusting people and your friendliness is not something I'm use to. It's nothing personal... against you. It's me."

"What do you mean my friendliness is not something you're use to?" Alfie pondered.

"Look Alfie," Mercedes sighed. "I barely know you and I really don't to spend time telling my life story to someone I don't know anything about. So..."

"It's okay," Alfie said, making his way to the door. "I get it. Have a good night." Afie waved goodbye in the doorway before stepping into the hall.

"You, too!" Mercedes called after him, just before the door shut. The brunette sighed and reached for the plate sitting on her nightstand.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
